No more fears
by ladynephilim
Summary: El miedo de Shikamaru sale a flote antes de la guerra, cuestionándose muchas cosas, pero su mejor amiga esta ahí para animarle.


**Mi primer esfuerzo de Oneshot sobre la increíble serie Naruto, más bien Naruto Shippuden ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

_Vals._

* * *

><p><strong>NO MORE FEARS.<strong>

Era quizás uno de los últimos días soleados que vería, por eso ahora mismo había decidido verlo desde una parte verdosa que había encontrado hace poco, tras la batalla contra Akatsuki su favorito lugar para relajarse estaba totalmente destruido, al igual que la aldea. Apretó sus puños ¿Si él lo hubiera descubierto antes la aldea hubiera estado en este estado? No eso era imposible, recordó las palabras de Neji. Era imposible predecir que tales enemigos aparecerían en la aldea, así mismo como sería imposible que el mundo viviera en paz, siempre la codicia era lo que provocaba las guerras, el deseo de poder y obviamente el odio, que eso era justamente lo que ahora podría destruirlos a todos. Gracias a la guerra, este ha sido el único momento que han tenido de descanso, le habían asignado para disfrutar los últimos momentos con la gente que querían, pero él había preferido estar aquí; Disfrutar estos momentos con la gente que quería lo pondría melancólico y él no podía pensar así, además, sería más parecido a despedirse de ellos y eso no lo haría, lucharía para proteger a la gente que aprecia y es por eso que daría todo en esta guerra.

— Aquí estás ¿eh? —escuchó una voz desde arriba suyo, por lo que supuso que debería estar en un árbol. Era una voz femenina que siempre escuchaba, por lo que no se preocupó en levantar su guardia — Chouji te ha buscado como loco, ya sabes.

— Ya me lo imagino. —dijo mirando hacia arriba con una media sonrisa, la chica se la devolvió aunque no con las mismas ganas que él, ella si estaba hecha un lío. — ¿Qué haces acá, Ino?

— Escapé…—murmuró antes de saltar al lado del pelinegro y sentarse junto a él. — La gente parece más despedirse que disfrutar los posibles…Últimos momentos con la gente que quieres…—acercó sus piernas recogidas a su pecho y posó su cabeza ahí.

En ese instante fue cuando Shikamaru recordó porque no había aceptado ser el guardián del señor feudal, era porque tenía personas que proteger en esta aldea, tenía una aldea que proteger.

— Bueno Ino, la gente usualmente parece preferir despedirse cuando sospecha que tal vez no volverá, un adiós en si duele; pero que no lo recibas es mucho peor. Nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de estar en los últimos momentos de Asuma-sensei, nos costó asimilarlo y nos dolió bastante, pero Naruto no tuvo esa oportunidad, él tuvo que recibir la noticia de que su maestro murió en el campo de batalla y no tuvo el tiempo para despedirse. Creo que el dolor de la pérdida es horrible, una experiencia que no debería experimentarse aunque sea parte de la vida —Ino al parecer no logró animarse más con eso. —, a lo que voy es que te sientes mejor si te vas y pudiste despedirte de los tuyos…

— ¿Pero eso no es como si te echaras a morir?

— Sí, pero como te dije anteriormente, lo hacen las personas que creen que no volverán. —Shikamaru colocó la mano en el hombro de su probablemente mejor amiga. — Tú no te preocupes, volverás porque no permitiría que nada le pasara a mis camaradas. No importa si no estamos en el mismo escuadrón, haré lo posible…

—Shikamaru…No soy débil. —le regañó la rubia, él sólo se encogió de hombros, había olvidado que las chicas que tenía a su lado ninguna lo era, todas eran independientes y podrían perfectamente defenderse, pero aun así no rompería su promesa. — Aunque gracias. —le sonrió. — Recuerdo cuando nos asignaron el equipo diez y pensaba que eran una bola de inútiles, bueno aún creo que lo son, pero no pude haber pedido una bola de inútiles más buena que ustedes, en especial tu Shikamaru, eres son duda la persona más inteligente de este mundo y bueno creo que por desgracia, lo sabes —rio entre dientes y continuó. —, pero…Eres mi hermano, pase lo que pase jamás de olvidaré ¡Y no es una despedida! ¡Porque pienso volver, eh!

El chico del clan Nara soló bufó sonriendo totalmente, pocas veces lo había hecho y en presencia de sus mejores amigos siempre, pero tal vez sea la última vez lo que lo haría, además tenía que hacerlo después de esas palabras que le dijo la loca de su amiga. Su risa se cortó cuando recordó el hecho que esta guerra no sería como cualquiera, porque además de por ser obvio esta era para proteger el mundo y es por eso que todos los países se han juntado, para salvar este mundo. Sus enemigos ahora no eran aldeas, eran unos chiflados que buscaban su propia y egoísta paz.

— Sé que dudas de algo, suéltalo. —dijo la de ojos celestes. — Usualmente soy una llorona, pero prometo no lagrimear esta vez.

— Bueno, nuestro enemigo son los restantes miembros de Akatsuki, como ya sabes todos son fenómenos y este resulto ser un inmortal más: Madara Uchiha. Otro retorcido miembro del clan de los Uchiha que busca venganza, que al parecer de eso vive su clan. El otro sería probablemente ese hombre hierba que aún no se sabe cuál es su estrategia del todo. Doy gracias a dios que al fin destruyeron a ese hombre tiburón, pero aun así hay que temer de sus habilidades. Madara asegura ser inmortal y no lo veo poco probable, porque haber sobrevivido todos estos años es una prueba, sin incluir que ya hemos luchado con un inmortal de esa organización. Sus poderes son sorprendentes, tienen siete bijuus en su poder y con eso basta para destruir a la mayoría de nosotros…Sigo pensando en que Naruto debería ser nuestro as bajo la manga, pero en el momento en que se cruce en el camino de Madara…Diablos, todo resultará ser una mierda…

— ¿Sabes? Yo pensaba que era la cobarde del grupo o por lo menos que competía con Chouji, pero jamás contigo, quizás en el pasado lo eras pero hoy eres todo un shinobi hecho y derecho. Eres inteligente y eso te hace fuerte, proteges a tu gente y eres reconocido por eso ¡Eres Shikamaru del clan Nara de la aldea de la Hoja! ¡El estudiante de Asuma Sarutobi, el hijo del tercer Hokage! ¡Destruiste a un maldito Akatsuki, sólo por tu cuenta y además resultaba que era inmortal y aun así lo hiciste! ¿Quieres que te diga más? ¡Ellos deben temer por ti!

Shikamaru se le quedó mirando, mientras Ino hablaba se había parado y ahora lo apuntaba acusadoramente, al principio temió por su vida, pero al escuchar sus palabras recordó porque estaba donde estaba, porque fue el primer genin de su generación en superar el examen chunnin, el ahora solicitado por las fuerzas shinobis, alabado por los Kages y aunque considerara casi todo un problema o aburrido, era cierto.

Porque él era todo lo que dijo su compañera, era además uno de los once de Konoha, que sobreviviría a toda costa y moriría si es necesario por proteger a los suyos. Miró a Yamanaka y la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, era su mejor amiga y ahora no tenía dudas. El equipo diez siempre sería su familia.

— Gracias Ino. —dijo mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos.

— Oh, por favor me harás llorar —rió bajo la chica. —, tienes que sobrevivir por todos nosotros y además porque no debes morir, sin contar que le debes una cita a Temari de la Arena.

Él sólo rió, era obvio que no podía haberle escondido sus sentimientos a su amiga, esa era una de las pocas chicas en este mundo que soportarían a Shikamaru así como él era uno de los pocos que podría soportarla. Además, por desgracia los Nara siempre se casan con mujeres mandonas.

—Vamos por Chouji, nos queda poco tiempo.


End file.
